Begin Again
by Bella Nissana
Summary: Harry Potter's children, Ron and Hermione's children, and the Longbottoms embark in an adventure to solve the mystery that their parents' have indulged in as a surprise news update reaches them through Harry Potter and Minerva McGonagall.


**A/N: I just want to let everyone know that I will only be posting the first chapter and that this is merely a preview to a work in progress. Reviews would be much appreciated, but not required. Ah crap I'm trying to write an itinerary here! Great. Anyway. Please let me know what you think! Thanks everyone. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters here, unfortunately. If I owned JK Rowling's characters, this wouldn't be here…**

Ch. 1  
>I fell in love with James Potter when I was just 14 years old. Mind you, this wasn't the first James Potter, it was the James Potter, son of Harry Potter. My twin brother Jason and I spent a lot of time at the Potters house because our parents were often away on searches. Rose and the other Weasley's visited often too, but Jason and I sometimes spent months at the Potters house. It was also helpful that they lived just a few blocks away from our own house in Godric's Hollow.<p>

At the moment we were sitting in the farthest back compartment on the Hogwarts Express. James had bought us nearly half the trolly and he and Jason were digging in. I ate a little, but they seemed hungrier then me. The door slid open and Rose poked her small red head inside.

"Sorry to interrupt your, um, sugar fest, but everywhere else is full. May I come in?" she asked politely, already taking a step inside.

"Since when did the famous Rosie Weasley ask for permission in anything?" I smiled as she took a seat next to me.

"Oh shut up Aria." my best friend nudged me lightly making both of our grins widen. The four of us were often hard to separate, but within that four, there were 2 sets of best friends. The girls and the boys.

"Do you want some?" James asked, offering her Berty Botts Every Flavor Beans. Thinking of all the memories we'd had with those things, we both cringed.

"I'm quite alright, thanks." she said, a disgusted look replacing her grin. Jason laughed and James cracked a smile.

"Ok more for us!" Jason cried greedily, wrapping his arms around some of the candy that hadn't fallen on the floor just yet. I smiled over at James, who returned the favor.

"Did all of you remember to bring muggle clothes this year?" I piped up, scanning each face. Rose smiled and nodded enthusiastically, James gave a short nod, and Jason was much to busy stuffing his face with candy.

"How could we not? It's our first year going into Hogsmeade!" Rose cried, her smile developing into a grin that stretched gleefully across her face.

"There's the Three Broomstix, Hondeydukes, Zonkos..." James trailed off in thought about all the wonderful shops down there.

"Ishes goithu be sho thun!" Jason cried with a mouthful of sugar, making us all look confusedly over to him.

"What?" we all cried in unison. After finally swallowing all that sugar, Jason took a deep breath before repeating himself.

"This, is, going, to, be, so, fun." he said slowly and clearly. Agreeing we nodded and smiled before heading off to change into our robes. When we all got back to the compartment, we were almost there, but someone still needed to pay us a nice little visit. James narrowed his eyes at the door as a blurry figure approached.

"Oh look, here comes the infamous Malfoy." he groaned, we all rolled our eyes as Malfoy did indeed, open the sliding door.

"When do you ever stop eating Longbottom?" he sneered, as Crabbe and Goyle stared at Jason from behind Malfoy. No doubt they wanted some of that sugar.

"Oh sod off and tell that to your little followers." James said, jerking his head to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Why? Far as I'm concerned, they don't need a talking-to. But maybe your grandmother would like to do that for me?" Crabbe and Goyle laughed idiotically as Malfoy snickered gleefully. I glared angrily.

"Why doesn't your dear grandmother do it then? Oh wait, is there a little problem that she's in Azkaban?" I mocked, feigning sympathy.

"Watch it Longbottom." he glared at me, making Rose burst out laughing.

"Oh right, like you have the guts to even walk within a mile of that place! Probably frightened that the Dementor's will come after you too." Rosie laughed, not bothering to feign sympathy. We all broke down into a fit of laughter.

"Watch your tongue Weasley, or your red head might end up as part of the common room fire." he glared before promptly turning around. "Crabbe! Goyle! Don't block my way." he said arrogantly. Obedient as dogs, the two hunks of fat stepped away to let their minuscule leader through. Looking at the twig, I snorted.

"He probably needs them to help him carry his luggage. Actually, he probably can't carry his books without help. Might collapse under the weight!" I said, just loud enough for Malfoy to hear me. James snickered as Malfoy came scurrying back, the ferret that he was.

"Watch it Longbottom, because I have half a mind to throw you off the train right now." he growled, but I smiled and stood up.

"That would be so helpful! Thanks for volunteering Malfoy!" I grinned gleefully as James and Rose stood up behind me. Jason was still gathering the candy.

"What?" Malfoy looked confused as I backed him up to the window outside of the compartment.

"You see? We're here!" I cried before the four of us left him shoved up against the back of the train in shock. Once in the Great Hall, I spotted Malfoy glaring at me and James, and probably Jason and Rosie too. But their backs were to the Slytherin table, so they couldn't see. I grinned at Malfoy, who looked confused, before he realized that I was taunting him. When that dawned in him, he scowled again.

"Before we begin the feast, we must sort all first years into their houses. In a moment I will lead them in. Remember, some will be in your house, so be welcoming because they are part of your family now." Professor McGonagall announced before leading many scared first years through the double doors. When I spotted Lily though, I could see that she wasn't scared at all, just curious. I smiled again to reassure her when she looked our way. Professor McGonagall read through the list until she finally reached Lily.

"Lily Potter?" she called out, choking a bit on the familiar name. Lily stepped bravely up to the Sorting Hat before placing herself atop the the stool.

"Hm let's see.." the Sorting Hat trailed off in deep thought as he scanned through her every emotion, every memory, every thought and reaction. "I've sorted almost as many Potters' as I have Weaselys'! Better be, no doubt about it, Gryffindor!" it's words rang out as we cheered happily and Lily grinned with both happiness and relief. With a quick glance over at the Slytherin table, I found that Malfoy was glaring at us for all he was worth. Which wasn't all that much, I might add.

"Welcome to the club Lily." Rose greeted as Lily took a seat beside her. I tore my eyes away from Malfoy and his posse to grin and welcome Lily too.

"Glad to be here. Though, to give my name credit, I had a pretty fine idea where I'd end up. Though, Ravenclaw looks awfully nice too.." Lily said dreamily, glancing at the table behind us. I grinned as Jason gave her a playful nudge.

"Oh don't be stupid. You know you're glad to be here." he teased, making Lily quit the act and grin idiotically.

"Uh huh." she nodded enthusiastically. James chuckled as I risked a glance behind us at the Ravenclaw table. They did indeed look like a genuinely nice house, though I was still glad that I'd made it into Gryffindor. Although, my mother always spoke about how lovely her house was. All talk was halted for a brief moment as the feast appeared before us. I smacked my lips as I filled my plate with salad and chicken pot-pie. I poured myself some pumpkin juice before passing it to James.

"Oh, I almost forgot, um, Aria will you walk with me to the common room? I want to show you something." James asked a little nervously, patting himself down self-consciously. I grinned in response.

"It would be my pleasure James." I told him, making him sigh with relief. As he relaxed, we both turned to our full plates and decided to finish up before it disappeared and dessert arrived in it's place. When it finally did, I took a creme brûlée and a few chocolate strawberries. After that James and I stood and left the table. I saw Malfoy leave the Slytherin table at the same moment that we left the Gryffindor table. I frowned in confusion, but kept walking. About halfway up the first staircase, Malfoy jogged up to the bottom.

"Oi! Longbottom!" he called, making us both turn. We descended the stairs to that I was level with the white ferret.

"What in the world could you *possibly* want with me Malfoy?" I raised an eyebrow inquisitively. He grinned wickedly.

"I was just curious whether you were as loopy as your deranged mother was. Or do you take more relations from your fat and lazy father?" he snickered, "It's a real shame that you weren't a *mudblood*, unfortunately my parents are against my harming purebloods." I glared to his evil blue eyes before retorting;

"Oh so you're a goody two shoes to your parents then? Well that's a surprise. And I really must apologize that I'm not a muggleborn, like Rosie's mum is. Though, needless to say, I think your just smart enough to notice that I wasn't being sincere in the least!" I said, making my voice high and sugar sweet. I heard James snicker, and I grinned innocently.

"Just as I thought. You *are* as crazy as your Ravenclaw mother!" he called as as I turned to go. My head whipped around as his measly attempt at an insult.

"Do you honestly think that offends me? Come off it Malfoy, being a Ravenclaw means that your smart enough *not* to be in Slytherin." I raised another inquisitive eyebrow as he frowned slightly to himself.

"Well, at least Slytherin's have a sense of humor." he said defensively, and I had to laugh.

"Honestly Malfoy, that's the best you can come up with? Why don't you just sod off to your posse." I snorted, turning to leave again.

"You'll never win Longbottom!" he called as a last resort, and, I'll admit, I was a bit curious to know what he meant by that. But this time it was James who turned around and said rather angrily;

"Sod off Malfoy!" a look of gratitude made an appearance on my face as we turned back towards the portrait of the fat lady.

"So, what was it you wanted to show me?" I asked curiously, clearing my throat.

"Oh yes, um, well, I was going to wait until tomorrow, seeing as it is your birthday. But um, I thought to give you your gift early." he reached into his robes to reveal a notebook with a paper sticking out in the middle.

"Oh James! I love it, thank you so much!" I cried, as I opened the book to see a familiar peace of parchment.

"I've decided to lend it to you. You seem to know when it's use is better or not." he smiled softly, I wore a similar smile as I tapped my wand to the center of the very folded paper.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I murmured, ink swirled across the parchment to reveal it's true identity. The Marauders Map. We made our way back to the fat lady, said the password, and entered our yearly home. I frowned at the map as everyone else began to pile in. I was always being told that I was nosy, but I prefer the term, curious. James saw me frowning at the map, and made his way over to me.

"What?"

"Oh nothing," I murmured, turning back to frown at the map again. "I was just curious as to why your dad was on his way to McGonagall's office." I looked at the map to confirm what I'd said.

"That *is* curious. Very curious indeed." he muttered, more to himself than anyone else. He took the map slowly from my hands but stopped for a moment when our fingers touched. "Um, sorry." he muttered, as he scanned the map.

"That's alright." I said, but he didn't lift his eyes from the map. With a glance back at our congregation of friends, he ran up to the boys dormitory. A moment later, he came back with a shimmery object in his arms. "Why do you have the cloak?" I asked curiously, narrowing my eyes at him. He grinned mischievously.

"Because, we are going to find out *exactly* why my dad is heading for McGonagall's office." he whispered, and I had to smile at that.

"You're serious?"

"Serious as I'll ever be." we carefully draped the cloak of invisibility over us, and, holding the map, we ran towards the bronze eagle that guarded the Headmistress's office. We arrived just as Harry was striding up to the statue. As silently as was possible for 2 average 14 year olds, we scurried onto the steps behind him. We slipped inside of McGonagall's office just before the door shut.

"Professor, I'm sure that you are aware of the tragedy?" he asked quite clearly as he sat down, as if, he knew that someone was listening.

"Of course Mr. Potter. But I must ask, do you know who, who killed the Longbottoms?" she looked worried, but at the mention of my name, my breath caught and James had to cover my mouth with his hand.

"Actually yes, we know. It would be Dolohov, the 4 Malfoy's, Vincent Crabbe, and the Goyle's that are my age." Harry reported, looking pained. They were all supposed to be in Azkaban Prison. Tears began to slowly make their way down my face, and Harry stood up. "I apologize Professor, but I'm terribly pressed for time, as the Minister. So I really must be going. Again, my apologies Professor."

"Oh, it's not a problem Mr. Potter. But I must ask, when shall I tell them?"

"Saturday night, after they go to Hogsmeade. But, I think it's best if I was there as well." Harry said, looking resigned. "Goodbye Professor."

"Goodbye Mr. Potter, though, I suppose we should be on a first name basis."

"You do realize, Professor, that that is never going to happen?" he chuckled, turning back one last time. Professor McGonagall cracked a small but forced smile.

"Oh yes I realize that Mr. Potter. Good day." he nodded before leaving, we hurried behind him, and James removed his hand from my face. As soon as we were down and in front of the eagle, Harry turned around and looked right at us.

"You 2 should take more precautions when using my invisibility cloak." he said as we removed the cloak, attempting a smile. But when I burst into tears and ran into his almost fatherly arms, he quit the act. "I'm so sorry Aria." he held me at arms length. "You're going to live with us now. And I must ask both of you, not to tell a soul. Until I say that it is allowed. Am I clear?" he got up as I sniffed and went back to stand beside James.

"Yes." we said in unison.

"Alright, goodbye you two." Harry walked away, looking satisfied. But as soon as he rounded the corner, tears started to run again, and I made my way over to a wall before sinking down to the floor. Wordlessly, James draped the cloak over us once more before letting me cry myself to sleep on his shoulder.

When I awoke, I was in my own bed, or, more accurately, on top of it. I bolted up and changed into muggle clothing, remembering that it was Saturday. I grabbed a bag of knuts and galleons before rushing down to the Great Hall. Claiming a seat beside James and Rose, I gave myself waffles and bacon. I opted for water instead of pumpkin juice today, and eating was a struggle. James and I put up a good enough act though, and agreed to go to the Three Broomstix, then Zonkos, and finally, Honeydukes. However, when we arrived in Hogsmeade, we had a change of plans.

"Why don't you 2 go to Zonkos while Aria and I make a trip over to one of the clothing shops?" Rosie suggested, everyone seemed to agree, so we decided to meet at the Three Broomstix in precisely 1 hours time. We had fun. Buying clothes and accessories. But then our hour was up and we made our way to the Three Broomstix.

"Hi James, Jason." I greeted, my forced smile fading away. James knew why, but he didn't make any indication that he did except for a slight frown. Jason didn't seem to notice, he was far to busy staring at Rose.

"Rosie and I will go get the butter-beers, we'll be back in soon!" they went up to the front counter while we chose the table in the far back, by the window. Sitting across from each other, an awkward silence fell between us.

"How are you faring?" James asked suddenly, making my head whip up to look at him.

"As good as I can I suppose. How about you?" I tried to shrug it off,but James wasn't about to drop the subject.

"You don't have to pretend to be doing alright. Though, I must admit, you are quite good at faking it. Look my point is, Aria, it's alright to be sad." he said quietly, looking down a little uncomfortably. "I'm just worried about you, that's all."

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm done being stubborn. If I can handle constant torment from the pompous git Malfoy, then I can handle a simple matter of life and death." I muttered, looking out the window.

"You're not going to admit it. Alright then. Drinks are here anyway." James said as Jason and Rose approached, a butter-beer in each hand. I nodded thanks before taking a glass and sipping from the warm foamy liquid. I avoided eye contact with James as all costs necessary. I finished my drink first, and told them that I'd meet them in Honeydukes as soon as they were done. I knew the James was eyeing me suspiciously, but I ignored it. I ignored pretty much everything, up until I ran straight into Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going *Logbottom*." he spat, looking arrogantly down at me. I shifted my 2 shopping bags to 1 hand before I answered angrily back.

"I could say the same to you, you git. Or was it too much exercise for measly Malfoy to take a step to the side?" I glared, taking out my wand.

"Ah but you see Longbottom, where's the fun in that? This way I have an excuse to torment you." he grinned evilly, making my scowl deepen.

"That just shows that you like my company." the door to the Three Broomstix clicked shut behind us, and I heard James muttering to himself. Somehow, Rosie and Jason were still inside. Alone. The footsteps stopped, and I glanced up at Malfoy, who had taken a few steps back.

"Sod off Malfoy!"

"Why should I?" he took a menacing step forward, so that he could whisper evilly in my ear, "Time is running short for the loser. And if you plan on winning any disputes, I suggest you start soon. With your friend Pothead for instance." he retreated again before saying quite a bit louder, "This isn't over yet Longbottom." but after that he turned and was gone. I glared at his back as James stepped up beside me.

"Don't let him bother you. It's just the ferret Malfoy." he said as we made our way over to Honeydukes. I nodded, unconvinced. Malfoy was really getting to me. I blamed it on the recent death of my parents.

"I know." Jason and Rose caught up a bit later, and we stocked up on sugary indulgences.

"Hey, what did Malfoy want?" Rose piped up on the way back to Hogwarts. I shrugged dismissively.

"Nothing. Just wanted a chance to taunt me. Nothing new." I sighed, risking a glance in James's direction. His eyes were narrowed and he looked worried about me. I pursed my lips and looked straight ahead. No one said anything else on the way back to the common room.

Once there, Rosie and I dropped our purchases on our beds as James and Jason did the same with their Zonkos purchases. We'd agreed that all sugar should be stored in the girls dormitory, so that Jason wouldn't be tempted to indulge in a midnight snack. Well, Jason didn't look to happy about that, but decided not to press the matter.

"We should probably go study, remember, potions quiz on Monday." James sighed as we all filed in the direction of the library. Halfway there however, we were interrupted by Professor McGonagall herself.

"I was hoping to run into you 4. Come along, quickly now." she said stiffly, James stepped protectively to my side as we followed her up to the Headmistress's office. Harry was there, and he immediately beckoned fro James and I to come to his side.

Leaning down, he whispered to us, "I need you to help me explain the situation to them. I'm afraid that they won't take it as well if I tell them." straightening, we nodded solemnly. "Ahem, well you see—" he began, but broke off with a pained look down at us.

"Mum and dad are dead Jason." I murmured as tears made a reappearance on my cheeks. Rose gasped and Jason blanched.

"W-w-what?" he stammered, looking ghostly pale and unsteady.

"They're gone Jason. We have to live with the Potter's now." I said hesitantly, sinking down to the floor as a sob escaped me. Rose was comforting Jason, namely, keeping him from collapsing, while James sank down and rested a careful hand on my shoulder.

"They were killed, by, by a group of Death Eaters." Professor McGonagall said, sounding very strained. At that moment, Malfoy burst into the room.

"What's so urgent?" he asked, looking confused, as did we all. Frowning slightly, McGonagall was the one to answer him.

"I don't recall summoning for you. But now that you're here, you might as well know, both your parents and your grandparents are currently in Azkaban, for assisting in the murder of Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom." she sighed, arousing a smirk and a shocked expression to battle for a spot on his face.

"Really?" he finally managed.

"Really, so the Ministry has decided that you are to stay at the Potter's house until further notice." she said, giving a stern look to Harry. Meanwhile, everyone's eyes widened, every student in the room that is.

"What!" the 5 of us cried in unison.

"Professor, you can't be serious?" Malfoy said innocently, and it was McGonagall's turn to smirk.

"I can and I am. Though, you are more than welcome to stay here for the holidays Mr. Malfoy." I caught Harry crossing his fingers behind his back. I doubt he wanted this any more then the rest of us.

"That is a splendid idea Professor. How long are my parents to be in Azkaban, due to the fact that they were only assisting, they did not kill them." he said, surprising us all in to silence by his question.

"Unforturnately, they'll be staying for life. See, each of them used the cruciatus curse before they were finally killed." Harry replied, and at the mention of how our parents had been tortured, both Jason and I blanched further. I felt positively sick to my stomach. Jason looked in a similar state. James's grip on my shoulder tightened, but only because of the news he was hearing. My parents had been like an additional set of an aunt and uncle to him.

"Well, I suggest that all of you head down to dinner. You still need to eat you know." McGonagall said, eyeing Harry suspicously. Wishing nothing more then to disappear forever, I nodded slightly as James lead me out of the Headmistress's office.

"You better watch it Longbottom. Looks like we'll both be under the same roof for a while." snarled Malfoy as he shoved past me.

"You stupid git! You're going to be under Harry Potter's roof! You're not getting away with anything!" I shrieked as James and Rose struggled to hold me back.

"Ooh I'm so afraid." Malfoy cackled, throwing up his hands in mock surrender.

"Sod off you pompous git!" Jason cried defensively as a chuckling Malfoy headed down to the dungeons. And his common room. I suddenly went slack in James and Rosie's grip, surprising all of us.

"Aria! Aria come on." James murmured into my ear, I nodded shakily, but obediently followed them into the Great Hall. Someone served me salad and a cup of hot tea. But I hesitated to eat. Glancing up I saw a smirking Malfoy eyeing me with laughing eyes. I glared hard at him, making a small smile appear on his ignorant face. But I noticed that he was paler then usual too, his parents and grandparents imprisonment had hit him just as hard as the death of my parents had hit me and Jason.

"You must eat someday." Rose urged gently, handing me my fork and helping me get a bite of food on it. "Look at your brother for instance." she chuckled a bit, nodding her head across the table, where my brother was indeed stuffing his face. I looked disgustedly at the turkey legs in each of his slender hands, his mouth lined with grease and food remnants. My head vibrated a bit left and right, making Rose sigh.

"Here, let me try." I heard James say, though it sounded fuzzy to my frozen ears. Out of the corner of my eye sight I watched Rosie sigh defeatedly.

"Alright, give it your best shot. But I'm warning you, it won't work." she said, but I detected optimism in James's next words.

"Don't worry, I can get her to eat something. Even if it's just one bite." he said before taking Rose's seat beside me. "Aria, Aria listen to me. Are you listening?" I turned my head towards him, my head creaking as the rusty gears in my neck began to turn again. Nodding slowly, I put all trust into his deep green eyes.

"I am listening." I whispered, barely audible to anyone but James.

"Good," his eyes were smiling, but worried. "Aria please hear me. You have to eat something. Anything. Please Aria, please drink the tea." the smile left his eyes, so that all I saw was worry. Still, I shook my head as much as I dared. "Aria, if you die from starvation, you will have disappointed everyone. And not to mention, all the grief? What about your parents. You have to be strong for them, for you parents." he saw my eyes widen in fear, "Aria I'm not trying to frighten you. Just trying to get you to-Aria! Please eat something. You're, you're scaring me. Well, not just me—" he was babbling, so I cut him off with a nervous shake of my head.

"I'll, I'll eat James." I choked out, widening my eyes fearfully again. Relief flooded his face, and a lone tear rolled down my left cheek.

"Please don't be afraid." James said, wiping the tear off of my face. I smiled just the tiniest bit, before I brought the small bite of salad to my mouth. Unable to manage more then a few mouthfuls however, I excused myself earlier then anyone else. At the doors, I turned back to see McGonagall and Hagrid eyeing me suspiciously. Although, their suspicion was tainted with much worry. Turning, I slammed right into Malfoy.

"Sod off you worthless prat!" I muttered angrily, shoving past him.

"Isn't the Gryffindor legacy bravery?" he taunted, making me turn back around. The doors to the Great Hall were closed behind him.

"Yes, but don't you know? Oh maybe you don't. That's right, Slytherin is a coward! Bravery has more then one form Malfoy." I spat, beginning to walk up the stairs again. In response though, Malfoy laughed

"You are so stupid and weak Longbottom! There is no such thing as bravery. Only those with power, and those too weak to seek it." he hissed, and when I turned around, I saw a reflection of something evil, far more evil then anything I'd seen before. Only something I'd been told stories about. Stories about Voldemort.

"Didn't someone say that before?" I asked, but Malfoy was already walking away, towards the dungeons. So my question went unanswered.


End file.
